Do Not Mention It
by waterrain
Summary: England said only an idiot would make an anime out of one of your Animated Television Series to America. England didn't know he had also insulted Japan and didn't hear the cough. Then finds out one of Japan's anime was based off of The Powerpuff Girls


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Do Not Mention It**

**By Waterrain**

"I do not believe you, America." England stated flatly and his arms were crossed. "Who would make an anime out of one of your cartoons or as you call some them 'Animated Television Series'? Only an idiot would-"

America mentally sighed while shaking his head and Japan coughed quietly.

"England, You are seriously insulting me and Japan." America said bluntly and England stared at the blue eyed Nation for a moment.

'Although, I do not care about him insulting me.' America briefly thought and he was more or less defending Japan from England's words. 'I do not care what England thinks about my cartoons or animated television series. Does England even have cartoons?'

"How the bloody hell am I insulting Japan? I was insulting you, America." England commented in an irritated voice and Japan decided to speak up.

"Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z is a magical girl anime series based on America's animated television series The Powerrpuff Girls." Japan said calmly and he added. "There is also a manga, Powerpuff Girls Z: Original Soundtrack and a video game…The manga, music, and video game is only in Japan."

England looked embarrassed, America was smiling brightly, and Japan was sighing to himself.

"Because Japan wants to keep it to himself for some reason. It is not like he is embarrassed about Powerpuff Girls Z or anything. I'm sure he is very proud of it and does not want anyone to take it away from him." America commented cheerfully and he looked away briefly from the two Nations before muttering softly. "To be honest I can't really manage to watch it all the way… I couldn't watch it in Japanese with English subtitles or in the English dub."

Japan covered his eyes, his cheeks were a faint shade of pink, and he sighed to himself. England stared at America in disbelief and then shook his head while sighing.

"I love all of your original anime, manga, and stuff. I heard that Powerpuff Girls Z appealed more to older men, younger girls, and stuff because you made their outfits skimpier. Or at least that is what I heard from some people, but oh well." America said happily and he was hit on the head by England.

"America, You are being rude." England stated firmly and Japan closed his eyes.

"Huh? How am I being rude?" America asked in a confused voice and he tilted his head at Japan while blinking his eyes. "Japan, Am I being rude? I was just informing you of what some people have been saying. Some of my people like Powerpuff Girls Z. There has been a mixed response about it and stuff just like everything else."

"Japan was I being rude?" America asked softly as he looked at Japan with wide blue eyes, a pouting lip, and didn't look away for a moment. "Japan? Is England right about me being rude to you?"

"America, It is alright." Japan replied calmly and he looked at England. "Please do not mention anything about anyone who bases anything off of America's cartoons or animated television series to be an idiot, England."

"Sorry about that Japan. I didn't know." England told him and he looked at America who was smiling brightly. "America, I—"

"It's cool, England. Your just jealous that Japan has not based any of his anime off of your cartoons/animated television series." America said gleefully, he hugged Japan, and then noticed England was gapping in shock. "Oh, Alice In Wonderland doesn't count since it was a book in the beginning. So sorry, England...Not."

America let Japan go and then the blue eyed Nation looked at England while smiling faintly.

"Did you know about the Alice in Wonderland: An X-Rated Musical Comedy? It's a pornographic musical film that was made in 1976." America informed England and he didn't notice how Japan went red or how England groaned loudly.

"Bloody hell, America. Why did you bring up that film your people made? Why? Oh why did they make a porn based off of Alice in wonderland?" England asked slowly and he closed his eyes. "That trailer kept on saying 'It's Not For kids' and 'Still Not For Kids'. Bloody annoying and it sounded too cutesy the one that was speaking. Makes me want to get drunk as all hell. You made me watch that damn trailer for an hour. I wanted to get drunk, but no you made me watch it while I was somber."

"Yeah because it is not for kids." America said cheerfully while ignoring some of England's words and then added calmly. "And it's not for anyone named England. I thought the trailer was cute and hilarious. I watched the trailer over and over again because it's so funny! I nearly died from laughter. Hey, Japan want to watch a trailer for a pornographic musical film by the name of Alice In Wonderland? It's really fun and stuff. You don't have to watch the film, but please watch the trailer with me. There is nothing bad in the trailer."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Powerpuff Girls Z****, but known in Japan as Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z or PPGZ for short is a magical girl anime series based on the American animated television series The Powerpuffs Girls.**

**Alice in Wonderland****(sometimes listed as Alice in Wonderland: An X-Rated Musical Comedy) is a 1976 pornographic musical film loosely based on Lewis Carroll's book Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. The theatrical release of the film was on December 10, 1976 in the USA. On May 26–27 it was shown at the Grand Illusion Cinema in Seattle, Washington.**

**On Youtube just type in Bill Osco's Alice in Wonderland Trailer.**


End file.
